everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Alan Din
Alman Zaedyn Ghanium, more commonly known as Alan Din in the United States of Faymerica, is the son of two-time Author-winning acclaimed actor Amir Ghanium, the previous Aladdin from the tale of Aladdin. He is first introduced as having no destiny, only attending Ever After High for educational purposes as the role his father had had to be given to another ne'er-do-well, but later on, all evidence points to the fact that he has been chosen for one sole destiny - The Emperor of China in the classic fairytale The Nightingale. Character Personality TBA History Alan was born in China, in a relatively prosperous city which his father, the previous Aladdin was presiding over as part of his duties as sultan from his marriage to the princess, Alan's mother. His parents married young, you see, and as all youths are, Aladdin was very restless. It is cool and awesome to rule a city in theory, but the stress of ruling a few years after his father-in-law's death without any proper advice from a person who had experienced it was getting to him. Eventually, Aladdin abdicates the throne to his most trusted and wise adviser, and moves his family to the United States. There, Aladdin goes by his actual name instead of his alias, even though everybody knows that the ex-sultan Aladdin of 'a city in China' has moved to the United States. Aladdin returns to what he was originally passionate and studying for: acting. He picks up immediately from where he left off before he went to fulfill his destiny and his associates, contacts, charisma and acting skills in the United States eventually leads to him signing on for some films, including one particularly huge movie franchise which makes him big and earns him an Author Award. He manages to get more deals but essentially, he provides the dream life for him and his wife. Has Aladdin forgotten the life he once led before he was selected for greatness and glory? No. He is a generous philanthropist, donating huge amounts of money under his company's name, Carpet Studios. What about Alan? He schooled in private schooling with some other princesses and princes in Ever After. Because his friends were incapable of pronouncing his name correctly, they either called him 'Alan' or 'Dyn' (from Zaedyn - pronounced 'Za-ai-deen'), which made someone so smart to piece the two nicknames together to make a name that sounded like his father's original moniker. Anyways, he eventually adopted the name for himself. When he is in his Freedom Year at Ever After High, word is sent to Aladdin, asking him to come back and rule as his adviser has passed away, leaving no heirs. He declines, but he secretly sets Alan up to rule, not wanting himself to face the pressure but also wanting to retain the power. It's a secret thing, but in the meantime, he has arranged for Alan's mother to be acting regent empress, something Alan doesn't know about because Aladdin has gone to great lengths in ensuring that Alan will never find about this until something slips. Also, Alan conveniently does not read about politics and his father has arranged with Headmaster Grimm that everybody else should not tell Alan that he is supposed to be the current Emperor of China. But Alan will eventually learn of this, because his name will surprisingly be called out for Legacy Day and he will open the book and find out his destiny...Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Aladdin Category:Characters Category:CowMooMoo Category:Roybels